It is known that workable foundry shapes can be prepared by the so called "hot box" process. This process involves injecting a mixture of a foundry aggregate containing an acid-generating curing catalyst and a thermosetting resin into a heated corebox where it is allowed to harden into a workable foundry shape, which is then removed from the corebox.
The hot box process requires that the acid-generating curing catalyst and thermosetting resin be mixed with the aggregate as separate components. The use of this process can cause the formation of undesirable smoke and fumes as well as significant amounts of nitrogen which can result in the formation of casting defects (pinholes) when metal castings are prepared.